The Last Contractor (Re-write)
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Summary: Set in AU. Hei and Amber failed to save Hell's Gate from the Syndicate, resulting in contractors fading out of existence along with dolls. The real stars have returned to but there's one hidden secret kept in PANDORA. One contractor remains alive, locked up and docile...The only issue is...the contractor has amnesia. Child Hei!
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Well, here's the re-write of The Last Contractor. I changed the summary and hopefully, a more developed and interesting story, Darker Than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura. Enjoy the re-write.

* * *

><p>The Last Contractor<p>

A Darker than Black fan-fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura

Summary: Set in AU. Hei and Amber failed to save Hell's Gate from the Syndicate, resulting in contractors fading out of existence along with dolls. The real stars have returned to but there's one hidden secret kept in PANDORA. One contractor remains alive, locked up and docile. Robert Schroeder and Misaki Kirihara have teamed up to uncover the secrets why only one contractor remains. It would have been easier, if the contractor didn't have amnesia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The Unwelcomed Discovery

Doctor Schroeder and the other scientists watched as anti-gate particles were fired at Hell's Gate, the weapon designed to destroy the gate was intact and working perfectly, and the beam was fired at the gate. Upon hitting the target caused a small magnitude as the anti-gate particles worked their magic on Hell's Gate. The team watched as a bright white light started to envelop the area within the boundary of Hell's Gate. Their mission was a success, He'll gate would be destroyed and there wasn't anything else that could be done to save contractors now. Dr. Schroeder watched as the starts all started to fall at a rapid pace, the contractor sky was starting to clear. The whole science team started to cheer and celebrate with the threat of contractors gone and all the dolls too.

Misaki felt her heart sink, she had failed to uncover the secrets on BK-201 but if her suspicions were correct...Li was gone. Sure the police work was probably going to return back to normal after such a long time with them fearing contractors...it didn't matter anymore...Li wasn't there. Work was going to be boring now without the activity of contractors. Misaki mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't be sorry that contractors were gone...they gave themselves bad names. It couldn't just be because Li was painfully gone too but...what she did find out was that contractors were given orders and followed them without questioning. So sure they were bad but they were only as bad as their boss...so who were the real monster? She wasn't sure which side BK-201 was on but he wasn't all bad, mysterious yes, but not completely bad if he was Li and able to still fool everyone for being/acting human. Misaki blinked before her vision started to turn into a blur as tears started filling her eyes. She was crying for a contractor, something she didn't think would happen...but she was crying for Li.

"Hell's Gate has been destroyed successfully, now the world can return back to normal," Dr. Schrodeder smiled as he turned to leave. His job here was done. He wanted to go and see how much damage was left from Hell's Gate's destruction but he'll have to wait for a day when everything was calmer and people had returned back to their usual lives without any contractors now. He passed Misaki and watched as tears fell down her face, he stopped and looked at her. "Miss Kirihara, what brings the tears to your face?" Misaki looked at him with her teary eyes and whipped them. She shook her head.

"It's nothing sir..."

"You're upset about the contractor genocide, aren't you?"

"Just...BK-201..."

"He's gone. He's out of your life now."

"That's the thing...he's gone." Dr. Schroeder shook his head; he thought that she would have been happier now that the uncatchable contractor was out of her life for good now. He was going back to his lab; he had a few files to report and didn't enjoy the party the Syndicate were holding now.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 1: The Unwelcomed Discovery

Dr. Schroeder couldn't help but explore the remains of Hell's Gate, it looked like a battle field had exploded onto the land, giant cracks were dominant on the roads, pavement and even up the buildings. He was only on the outskirts of where the gate was before so he wasn't sure how much damage was done the further he walked towards the centre of where the gate once stood. Looking around, the plants were gone but Dr. Schroeder kept walking. He had a feeling that something was wrong and needed to be checked, it wasn't a surprise to see that the inside of Hell's Gate's standing was all destroyed and unpleasant. He had picked up some strange readings and that caused him to come in so soon himself.

"There's got to be some reason that I'm picking up strange readings from this place..." Dr. Schroeder said to himself as he continued towards the centre of the land.

After walking some time he came across a fountain, Dr. Schroeder took in the sight. The water was all gone from the fountain, turning around his eyes fell on a very familiar sight. BK-201's trench coat lay perfectly still on the ground, covering something up. Dr. Schroeder walked cautiously towards the coat and got down on his hands and knees to pick up the coat. When lifted, he noticed a tiny human form with scruffy black hair, the eyes were open slightly, and revealing a pair of glowing red eyes like a contractor was using their ability with the rest of the iris being midnight blue. One contractor survived the one which everyone wanted gone, BK-201.

"Well, looks like not even destroying Hell's Gate can get rid of you." He thought back to how Misaki felt when Hell's Gate was destroyed. Well, now he knew that he needed to take BK-201 back to PANDORA and keep him a secret. He'll make a call to Misaki in the morning, she'll probably feel better that she can uncover the secrets about BK-201.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Well, here's the first chapter. I'm not deleting the first story but I will mark it as complete. So...fave, follow, and review would be nice but that's up to you. Take care readers. Bye bye~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to The Last Contractor (Re-write). Short chapters at the beginning before I start expanding up to my 3,000 word limit. Why I'm doing this? So I can get some plot going later. And the fact I'm recovering from a cold which is putting my creative writing in a slump and not making me want to do anything but sleep.

Doctor Schroeder: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, so enjoy the next chapter.

Note:

_Chinese _- Mainly used for Hei/Li

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Amnesia

Doctor Schroeder returned back to his lab, thankfully all the other workers in PANDORA were currently at home still celebrating the simple fact that BK-201 was no longer 'alive' and that no other contractors or dolls were alive as well. He'll be able to work in peace but he wasn't sure what state BK-201 would be in once the effects of shock were over. Doctor Schroeder looked down at the tiny contractor in his arms, his eyes still open and what looked like his 'power' still active. There wasn't much he could do, holding BK-201 was more dangerous than any other contractor based on the simple fact that BK-201 could have easily killed him if he wasn't so...distant in both mind and probably his soul too. Being right at the centre of the gate when PANDORA destroyed, he must have taken the full force along with Amber at the gate...so why did BK-201 survive but not UB-001? She could have easily stopped time and escaped but she instead didn't take any action. Or was she still too busy trying to rekindle her relationship with BK-201 that she acted out human behaviour? Doctor Schroeder pushed open the doors in his lab and soon realised that he didn't have anywhere to put BK-201 which was contained. He didn't exactly want to cage him or that might things worse but he couldn't really do anything else. Doctor Schroeder picked up the phone and dialled the other members of his organisation to see what they were doing.

The Last Contractor – Chapter 2: Amnesia

BK-201 walked through the darkness that surrounded him. He had already felt himself being scrunched up and torn into a million pieces after the destruction of something...what that something was, he couldn't remember exactly. He didn't even know his own name, where he was, how old he was, what he was...why he deserved the pain he suffered for no given reason? He didn't even know anything about himself. Walking through the darkness was his only option but most of him felt that something was missing. A lot was missing, it wasn't just his memories...he moved his hand over his heart. It was still there but the beating of it was hallow...the heart knew that it was missing something too but they both didn't know. They both had to walk and maybe find the light that was going to reveal the answers to him.

"What's...that?" BK-201 spoke in a childish voice, to him, he was normal. The voice he was using now was something that he had always used; it was natural to him like it was to breath. Walking towards the light, he started to hear a voice. He didn't understand what was being said but there was something about the voice which drew his attention towards it. Reaching the light he gently extended his right arm and his fingers gently touched the light.

The darkness faded as light enveloped BK-201. His eyes shot open, losing the red glow from his eyes as he 'awoke' from the strange feeling. His eyes adjusted to the new light which was entering his eyes. BK-201 immediately squinted and shuffled in order to cover his eyes from the bright light.

"Hey, take it easy there BK-201," Doctor Schroeder spoke as he gently placed BK-201 on his chair. The young contractor rubbed his eyes and blinked, his eyes still adjusting to the lights in the room. Once adjusted, a shadow loomed over him making BK-201 cower slightly. Standing in front of him was Doctor Schroeder, an older male with long fuzzy white hair on the top of his head along with a bushy white beard. He wore a simple white shirt, pink tie and light brown trousers with a black belt keeping the trousers up. Draped over him was a white lab coat. BK-201 tilted his head to the side slightly, something stirred in his memories but nothing came up. It wasn't just his appearance, but the simple sight of the lab coat sparked fear in his body. He wasn't sure what caused the spark but with his mind telling him that he couldn't trust the man in front of him. He couldn't help but want to back up in the chair he was placed in. Seeing as he couldn't back up far enough, he could only wrap himself up in his coat more. Doctor Schroeder couldn't help but laugh at BK-201's reaction, the simple reaction of fear was something that he never would have seen from BK-201 but it was an amusing expression to see from the most feared Contractor in the past. He was reduced to nothing more than a frightened child. It was interesting to watch but more interesting to catalogue any changes that BK-201 has gone through to what he was from before.

"_Leave...me...please..._" BK-201 spoke calmly and in fluent Chinese it was just handy that Doctor Schroeder understood Chinese.

"Hmm..." Doctor Schroeder smiled before he switched to using the Chinese language. "So, tell me BK-201, what happened at Hell's Gate?"

"_Hell's...Gate? BK...201_?" BK-201 asked Doctor Schroeder.

"So, you've got memory loss huh? I'm not really surprised. You are the last contractor after all and you were located directly in the firing range of the anti-gate particles." BK-201 only tilted his head in confusion. All of this didn't make any sense to him and there wasn't anything that was going to change that. No matter how Doctor Schroeder explained what's happened, BK-201 wasn't going to be able to understand anything. BK-201 watched as Doctor Schroeder stroked his beard while figuring out a way to go and explain this to him. He really just wanted to go and play with something, there wasn't anything he could really play with which looked safe. Curling up tighter in his coat, he wanted some clothes too, he was started to get cold in just his coat. He was glad that he had it because he was feeling safe and protected in the coat but it wasn't enough to keep him warm all the time. While Doctor Schroeder wasn't watching him, BK-201 slipped off the chair with his coat and went to take a look around.

"_I'll find something to do and leave him alone to think about...whatever,_" BK-201 whispered as he started to look around.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Well, I didn't expect to have 12 reviews for one chapter. o.o Thank you everyone! I would normally just go through each review and comment here...but after skimming through them and most of them are from Guests (Thank you!) which wanted me to update after posting the first chapter, I'll just say that it's been UPDATED *Celebration dance.* and thank you for the kind words.<p>

*BK-201 climbs onto my shoulder.*

BK-201: Who's...Kuroyuki no Ryu?

FireCacodemon: Kuroyuki no Ryu - I'm glad the writing is better than the first. I've felt I've improved over the years of being on here so I'm glad that it has been recognised. She might be coming in next chapter, we'll have to wait and see.

BK-201: ? *He gets a few pets from FireCacodemon.*

FireCacodemon: The Tip of My Tongue - Hopefully this chapter answered your question about what Hei knows. How he survived will be explained too...in later chapters. But I'm glad you're enjoying it.

FireCacodemon: AFandomAuthor - Glad to see that you've enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue with the rest of the story when I write and publish the chapters. Thank you.

BK-201: Who are they all?

FireCacodemon: Good people who might try and steal you away.

BK-201: Bye! *Smiles at you ALL!*

FireCacodemon: Well, he said it. Take care readers. Review, favourite, follow or do whatever you want with the story. I'll be back with you next chapter of whatever I write. *Waves.*


End file.
